No Mistletoe, No Service
by Magical Blazze
Summary: *It Must Have Been The Mistletoe by. Barbra Streisand plays* It must have been the mistletoe, the lazy fire, the falling snow, the magic in the frosty air that feeling everywhere. I must have been the mist- *Record player scratches* What did I say! No mistletoe this year! (If you are wondering it's not a song-fic.)


**No Mistletoe, No Service**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

"Miyako! Stop saying that we know it Christmas!" shouted Kaoru.

"Ahh, don't be like that Kaoru." smiled Ikuto while taking Kaoru's waist.

"Yeah, she just happy that it's Christmas." grinned Chika while getting the cookies away from Momoko and Kukai.

It was Christmas in Tokyo City and the heroes of the city are doing a few more Christmasy things at the Professor's house. Miyako and Chika were making their famous sugar cookies, Momoko and Kukai were trying to eat them, Kaoru was hanging a few more lights, Eiji was putting the star back up, Riku was helping Suzu and Ken with Christmas cards, and Ikuto…well he was hugging Kaoru.

"Ikuto, let go of me so I can finish these lights."

"Then I should help you." he smirked while hugging her waist closer.

"Oh-no, you know how that happened last year." she blushed remembering how they were tied together in lights for little an hour cause the group didn't want to save her.

"Oh, you know you loved it." smirked Kukai while getting a cookie from Chika's tray.

"Yeah, Kaoru you blushing all through it." Momoko giggled while taking a cookie from Miyako's tray.

"What did I said about eating the cookies?" growled Chika while dodging the sweet thieves.

"Come on, you know we love you guys' cookies." purred Momoko while they tried stealing the trays full of cookies.

"No cookies." she said while teleporting the cookies somewhere.

"Chika, where did they go?" cried Kukai.

"Somewhere where they can cool and not get eating by sweet tooth leaders."

"So mean." the reds pouted.

"So, anyone want to help me down." said Eiji who was hanging on the tall Christmas tree.

"How did you do that bro.?" Riku sighed while looking at his brother.

"I was putting the star up and tripped and fell on the tree."

"I'll get you down, Eiji." grinned Kaoru while sending a green tornado at him and brought him down to the ground.

"T-thanks…I guess." said Eiji with swirls in his eyes and then he fell to the ground.

"Eiji! Are you ok?" Miyako cried while going to his side.

"I'll be fine."

"Sorry, Eiji." laughed Kaoru while finishing the lights.

"All done!" smiled Suzu while holding up her cards.

"Told you glitter makes everything." said Momoko while holding up a card.

"Sorry that my drawing skills aren't as good as Eiji, but I say it looks good." said Riku while looking at the cards they made.

"So is everything ready?" asked Ken.

"Yup!" the teens shouted.

"Wait, wait! I forgot something!" Suzu smiled while running to find something. "Here it is!" she grinned while holding up 5 mistletoes.

"Mistletoe." smirked the boys while the girls caught a chill down their backs. "Girls."

"No…boys…" the girls said while backing up.

"Suzu give us the mistletoe." they smirked while Suzu handed them the mistletoes and the girls started to look like they were about to run. "Sorry…but you aren't going to get away." they said while grabbing them by their waists.

"No, kisses yet!" the girls shouted playfully trying to block them.

"Come on it's a Christmas tradition." they whispered sending feathery kisses down their necks; as the girls bit their lips to hold back moans.

"Can we do that Ken?" smiled Suzu while Ken kind of freaked out and turned to look at her.

"Suzu…"

"I could start it." she purred trying to get him.

"What is happening here!" panicked the Professor seeing the teens in a loving embrace and Suzu and Ken were getting close to being like the teens.

"Hey, Professor…what do you need?" the girls smiled nervously halfway trying to get out of the boys' hold.

"You guys…time after time I told you to tone it down when you are around Ken and Suzu."

"We can't help it, Professor! She's mine to play with." the boys said and the girls sweat dropped knowing they just made it worst.

"I don't want you to poison their little minds with your teenage minds."

"We are not." stared Kukai.

"Let's see Suzu is trying to get Ken." he stared while everyone sweat dropped. "That's it…mistletoe is banned."

"What!" everyone shouted while they moved away from each other and came up to the Professor. "What do you mean mistletoe is banned!"

"I'm banning every mistletoe for the holiday season from my house to the outside world."

"But, Professor!" pouted the boys and Suzu while the girls and Ken were kind of sighing with relief in the background.

"Sorry, but those are the rules. Now, where are those sugar cookies?"

"Coming right up." smiled Chika while snapping her fingers and they teleported into her hands. "Always wanted to do that."

**Little While Later**

"So, what have you called me here for?" said Suzu while the boys and her where in the dining room while everyone else was in the living room watching T.V.

"We know you are upset with not having mistletoe, we are too." said Ikuto.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to get a nice kiss from Ken."

"Well, you can get that and we can get it from the girls." smirked Kukai while the boys nodded.

"How? I know the Professor has cameras about everywhere in the city and in his lab. How are we going to get the mistletoe around?"

"That is simple; all we have to do is cover up the cameras tonight and we need someone to lead the Professor off our asses." said Riku.

"But, who will do that?"

"Hmmm…" they all said.

"How about Peach?" said Eiji and they all nodded.

"Peach!" they yelled while the toy dog ran in.

"Yes da wan?"

"Peach could you do us a little favor?" asked Kukai.

"That depends on the favor wan."

"Well, we want to get mistletoe back, so we need you to help us with the Professor." smiled Eiji.

"Hmm, no da wan."

"Why you little-" started Ikuto while they held him back.

"Let me try guys." Suzu said while turning around having this sweet look in her eyes. "Please, Peach…I'll give you this." she smiled while holding a bone up.

"Bone! Ok, I will help da wan!" he said while Suzu threw him the bone.

"Ok, let's find those cameras and Peach can get the Professor." said Kukai.

"No need Ikuto and I took care of it." Riku said.

"How?" asked Eiji.

"Riku found the cameras and I used my levitation powers to cover them up."

"Good, Peach can start right now cause I got more mistletoes." giggled Suzu while holding up 5 more mistletoes.

"Um, Suzu how many do you have?" asked Riku.

"Enough until Ken and I got caught under one."

"Now, that a girl who knows what she wants." grinned Ikuto.

**In Living Room**

"God bless us…everyone!"

"That's my favorite part." cried Miyako while she blew her nose.

"I guess you girls should get home it already 8pm." said the Professor while looking at his watch.

"Professor da wan! Can you check something out in the lab wan." breathed Peach after running in.

"Alright see you girls." waved the Professor while following Peach out of the living room.

"Sad that the boys and Suzu missed the movie." said Momoko.

"They got lucky." mumbled Kaoru while Chika elbowed her in the side.

"Speak of them where are they?" asked Ken while the girls where thinking the same thing. Then all of a sudden the lights turned off and in a few seconds candles were lit all around the house except the lab area. Soon 4 pairs of eyes where on the girls and Ken and they got a shiver down their backs.

"_Suzu and the boys?" _asked the girls and Ken to Chika.

"_Yup."_

"_What are they thinking?"_

"_You don't want to know their pervertish thoughts…really."_ blushed Chika.

"So, you guys ready for mistletoe?" asked Suzu.

"Can't Professor banned it and he took the mistletoes." said Momoko.

"I guess these don't count." Eiji smirked while they showed them the mistletoes.

"And besides when do we follow the rules?" Ikuto purred and the girls and Ken knew it was going to be over if they didn't take off.

"Sorry, got to go!" they smiled while getting off the couches and took off in the candle lit house.

"You can run, but we **will **find you." they smirked while following their lovers' trails.

**With Professor and Peach**

"So, what is happening in the lab again, Peach?"

"Oh, I think something is about to explore da wan."

"Well, then we must hurry." he panicked while they ran to the lab. When they got there the Professor went in and looked at all the chemicals and stuff, but found nothing wrong with them. "I don't get it, Peach."

"Sorry wan." whispered Peach while closing the door and locking it from the outside.

"Peach, what is going on?"

"I don't know wan! I think the computer doors have gone off the wire wan!"

"Then I got a lot of work cut out for me." sweat dropped the Professor.

**With Yellows**

"Chika you know I'm going to find you, so just came out and get what we both want."

_The Professor would kill us if he found out!_ she sighed while holding on to the ceiling for dear life wishing Riku would go to another room.

"Why don't you like the mistletoe?" he said while looking under things. "I won't bite…much."

_That's what I'm afraid you, pervert idiot. _she blushed while feeling the pitching feeling in her arms and legs.

"I give you 5 seconds until I have you or I'll leave…sound good?"

_I can last 5 more seconds. _

"Ok…5…4…3…" Riku started, but Chika came down and he caught her bride style. "Looks like you couldn't last 2 more seconds."

"Shut up!" she said while Riku held the mistletoe above their heads and lip locked her. "So mean."

"Oh, I haven't even done my worst yet." he whispered while grabbing a hand full of her ass.

"Riku-!" she blushed, but got trapped in another lip lock a lot more heated this time.

**With Reds**

"Kukai, I'm not in the mood for this chase." stared Momoko while looking around the bathroom since he trapped her in here**(Hey, there are some big bathrooms in that house)**.

"Then let me catch you." he said where Momoko couldn't see him, but she heard him.

"No! Professor said no mistletoe this year."

"Now, why would that affect me?"

"Because you get pervertish when you are challenged." she said and then Kukai caught her in a backwards hug. He held the mistletoe above her and kissed her on the lips.

"I would say I just love you that much, ice princess."

"Ok, you had your fun…let go."

"Nah, I want more." he smirked while sucking on her sensitive spot on her neck.

"K-Kukai…mmm." gasped Momoko while she felt him playing with her skirt.

**With Greens**

"I'm not playing Ikuto if you don't show yourself, I'm going to hit you so hard that you won't be seeing straight for a week."

_Always my tough Babe. _chuckled Ikuto while jumping this way and that, so he could get close to her.

"Stop hiding you little perv.!" growled Kaoru while looking around herself, but find nothing. "Man, I'm going crazy, but I feel like he is close."

"Very close." smirked Ikuto while holding up the mistletoe and kissing her when she turned around.

"Ikuto!" she blushed while tripping over a rug and falling doggy style on it.

"Scared you." he whispered while getting on top of her and she blushed like crazy.

"Yes, now get off of me!" she yelled while Ikuto could see the blush clear as day.

"Why…you seem to like it." he whispered in her ear and started nibbling on it while also finding a way get that bra unhooked.

"Ikuto…I'm going t-to kill y-you." she blushed while she felt his hand on her chest.

"I guess you will do that later."

**With Blues**

"Come on Miyako…stop playing this game." smirked Eiji while Miyako and him were going back and forth between a guest bed.

_If I did that you might…Eeck! Keep calm, keep calm._

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

_D-don't say it like that! _Miyako blushed while having a tiny panic attack in her mind.

"Guess it's the hard way." he whispered while getting on the bed and pulling her on it. He held up the mistletoe and kissed her.

"Eiji! You nearly scared me to death when you pulled that little stunt."

"Sorry, but you choose the hard way." he chuckled into her neck and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Eiji…I'm still embarrassed." she blushed feeling his eyes on her chest.

"Don't be you're beautiful," he said while nibbling on her neck. "besides I've seen that hot body before."

**With Suzu and Ken**

"Suzu? Where are you?" panicked Ken while walking around the kitchen.

"Here I am." she smiled while freaking Ken out and he fell to the floor. "Jumpy much."

"No, no, I thought you were going to attack me." he laughed nervously.

She went down to his level and said, "Who says I wasn't."

"Suzu…" Ken stared seeing now her lips her glossy and the mistletoe was in her hand above them. And before he could say anything else Suzu had caught him in a kissing which he did return.

"Ready for 2nd?"

"I think we should find the others." said Ken nervously. **(I don't think you want to find them, Ken X3)**

Suzu stared at him blankly then took hold of his tie and pulled him in closer. "Ken, I might not be like the boys, but I still a girl."

"Yes, I can see that." he sighed while pulling her on him and kissing her; which she was surprised at 1st but gave in equally.

**With Professor(10:43pm)**

"All…most…done!" the Professor said while crowbarring the door open and saw Peach was eating a bone with a clock near him. "Peach, how long have I been in there?"

"Oh…umm, about 2 hours wan." he said while still eating the bone.

"What!" he shouted while running to the living room. "Where are those kids?"

"Oh, hi Professor." the teens smiled while he saw that their clothes were a bit of a mess.

"I'm not even going to ask anymore." he sighed knowing all too well that those kids were turning into young adults. "Wait…where's Ken and Suzu?" he panicked not ready for his own son to grow up yet.

"We're here." they said while walking into the room and saw that his cheeks and lips were glossy and nothing else.

"I guess you guys had a good Christmas."

"Yes, we did!" they grinned.

"We'll take Suzu home." said Chika while the teens started for the door.

"Bye, Ken!" smiled Suzu while hugging him. "Next year maybe we can be like the girls and boys." she whispered into his ear and he got a nose bleed and fainted on the spot.

"What did you tell him, girl?" stared Kaoru.

"Oh, nothing…let's go." she giggled while skipping out the door with the teens right behind her.

"See you later, Professor!" shouted the girls.

"You should ban mistletoe more often!" the boys yelled while holding on to their blushing girlfriends.

"What a Christmas." he sighed while picking up his son to take him to bed.

* * *

**M. B.: Merry Christmas, guys! And I hope all you readers and writers have a great New Year's ;)!**


End file.
